1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction technology that performs correction processes on input images from various sources.
2. Description of Related Art
There are image processors that receive image data from various image input devices, such as digital cameras, and perform correction processes, e.g., a contrast correction process and a luminance correction process. In such an image correction process, the grayscale of an input image is generally corrected according to a predetermined correction curve. Specifically, correction curve data that specifies a correction curve is previously stored in a memory, such as a lookup table (LUT), and input image data correction is performed with reference to the LUT.
Also, a method of determining a correction curve according to the contents of input image data, e.g., luminance distribution, has been suggested. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-208034.